ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball the coming
Dragonball the coming characters CHaracters Uub : 19 Gohan : 36 Goten : 26 Trunks:27 Goku: 50's Krillin : 54 Marron : 26 Vegeta : 50's Picollo: 46 Tien : 56 cp 1 It has been nine peaceful years since Goku found uub at the tenkaichi budokai. Nine years of training and sweat , but it had been worth it today was his final lesson with Goku . He was so excited how would it be? being his own master for once , would it be exciting. He thought this over during the flight to the wasteland. "Hey Uub after this last session of sparring do you want to come over to my house?" Goku asked Goku's appearence was very different from when they had first met , Goku's saiyan youth had ended and know he was going into middle age. His once jet black hair was graying slowly, and he was starting to get some wrinkles. Goku did'nt seem to care though it wasn't like his power would dcrease at all. "ya I'll come over" he tightened his yellow belt over his green gi " it might be fun seeing them again , might even see Pan if she's not training with vegeta again". They settled down into the rocky wasteland were Goku had originall,y fought Vegeta and Nappa all those years ago " Man this place brings back memories " Gokue said reminiscing about his earliest battles with the other saiyan. "now this sparring match will determine wether or not you finish your training, so give it everything you've got i sure will" "Okay Master Goku i'm ready". Uub powered up to his max base power and so did Goku. Uub dashed towards goku throwing punches and kicks from all angles , Goku counterattacked sending uub flying back witha powerful spinning kick. Uub's head rung with the impact and he crashed ito a mountain "I have to step up my game or i'm toast KAIOKEN x 50!" The powerful burning aura surrounded him with flame it hurt a little. Goku also used a kaioken of equal level and blasted a huge red kamehame ha at uub , Uub charged his ki into his hands forming red lightning in his hands . He then flew way up into the sky Goku curved his kamehame ha at uub making it follow him. Uub stopped and screamed " ultimate maelstrom bomber attack " He released a huge red blast of electric burning energy at Goku , the blast streaked towards Goku as he canceled out his kamehameha wave. As it connected Goku blocked the ki wave with his hands "Uub where did you learn this heeow!" The beam pushed goku back more and more until it was about to overwhelm Goku. Goku screammed out a roar and turned super saiyan his golden aura pushing the blast back . He then fired of "Kameeeehameeeehaaaa!" at full power , the two beams clashed one trying to push back the other. Uub then went to the next level "super Kaiooookeennnn!!!!" The aura died down and uub's black hair was dark red. The to beams clash formed a giant orb of ki . Uub poured everything he had into the beam causing the orb to grow and grow until it exploded in a loud flash of light and a roar that strecthed on for miles , Vegeta looked up from his training mumbling "Kakarot out with that kid again huh." The shockwaves of the explosion destroyed the rock formations of the area and created a huge crater in the sand and rock. Uub screamed as the explosion consumed him , then everything went black. Chapter two : Super Buu Uub woke up in a dark large room "where ami i " he wondered looking around his surroundings "Your in your mind kid duh" said a deep voice Uub spun into to a fighting stance " who's there" A tall Pink muscely man witha large tentacle reaching out of his head stepped out of the corner into uub's view " ah you don't remember me i'm offended i mean I am you after all . . .jerk any way my name is super buu." " what are you talking about ... wait you look ,like mr.buu why are you here" " So goku did'nt tell you hey well here's the news the only reason you have your power is because your a reincarnation of my little bro kid buu" " wait kid buu was'nt he that guy who beat the crap out of goku nineteen years ago ?" " yah that was him oh and i say little bro because he is the smaller form of me , howhever even though he is he is a entirely different personality he was a total freakazoid my kind of people, when goku killed him Goku asked king yenmma a giant god troll to reincarnate him so poof you came around ahhhahhahahaha! yup!" "okay but why am i hear?" "your here to unlock a gateway to your true potential Uub, this gateway will eventually allow you to have power to equal Goku's ssjgod form seeing how I am the true king of demons, or at least i was until that troll faced idiot Babidi cursed me ." " Oh okay this is a lot to process am i really Buu's reincarnation?" "no this is all just a dream " said buu his voice dripping with sarcasm. "well how do I unlock my potential like you said " Uub said "Here i'll show you kid." super buu inhaled and a red kanji of unseal glowed on his chest. "here touch this kanji okay?" Uub put his palm on the kanji and felt a huge flow of warmth flow through him " wow dude" : I know right , know you can acces some of my power the moe you explore our mind the more power you will get some even transformations like a saiyan, well goodbye" "wit wha- Uub woke up with a rush , had it all been a dream , no to real to strong . When he found Goku there would be major explaining for sure. Uub found Goku laying in the sand burnt all over , he shook Goku up " Hamburgers and gumdrops!!,, oh it's just you Uub , oh yah you passed good job it all payed of right!" "yah I guess it did , oh when we get to your place there's something I need to tell everyone okay?" "okay thats cool Uub"